


相杀

by lrkou



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrkou/pseuds/lrkou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>脑洞大开的死敌拉郎。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0

『喂喂，你有在看嘛！』

『哦，是啊，当然。看着你家队长耀武扬威地抽签。』

『Iker今天很帅吧！他可是在Sese的强烈建议下才剃掉胡子，感觉帅多了。』

『哦，是啊，当然。你家队长最帅了。』

『……Leo你吃醋了。』

『哦，呵呵。』

『话说Leo你希望你的巴萨抽到第二档的哪支队伍啊？』

『你呢？』

『你的巴萨啊……随便咯。不过Sese倒是很想皇马抽到曼城。』

『……我也是。我是说，希望巴萨抽到曼城。』

『别告诉Sese你是想和另一个Sergio暗渡陈仓。』

『Ser你吃醋了。我只是想试试你家小青梅的速度有没有那么可怕而已。』

『真巧啊，Sese也是想看看那个Sergio有没有能力突破Sese的防守哈哈哈哈哈。』

『哼。』

『哼。』


	2. Argue

国家德比之后，马德里全城陷入了一种诡异的狂欢。街道上熙熙攘攘，清场过后的伯纳乌反而成了最宁静的所在。星光并不算灿烂，甚至是有一点点的黯淡。反正在人们眼中，这星光比起球场上的球星，实在是不值一提。就是这么安静的伯纳乌看台上，并排坐着两个人。

两个光芒并不能用身价来衡量的人。

『冷么。』

『还好吧。』

『心情很不好咯。』

『有一点吧。』

『你们今天的表现真是奇怪。』

『Ser……别说比赛了好么。』

拉莫斯乖乖闭嘴，伸手把梅西揽进怀里。

『我真的不冷。』梅西淡淡地推开拉莫斯，手肘撑在膝盖上，有点呆滞地凝视着繁华尽散的伯纳乌。几盏零零散散的照明灯溅进他的眼睛里，荡漾出一圈圈有点失落的涟漪。

拉莫斯有点呆，兀自伸着手半天没有着落，手臂有点酸。于是他默默站起来，往前走了两步，甩甩手，撑住看台的扶手，盯着不远处的灯光，不说话。

『Ser？』

『……』

『生气啦？』

『……』

『真是的，你生什么气啊，我才是输了球的那个吧。』

『是啊……』拉莫斯的手缓缓握成拳头，然后慢慢抬起，最后重重地砸在栏杆上，『我有什么好生气的呢！你赢了！和你庆祝拥抱的是哈维！是伊涅斯塔！是内马尔！你输了！却连我这一点点的关怀都不肯收下！你可以被他们宠着爱着，我算什么呢？我TM有什么好生气的呢！』

『Ser……』梅西皱眉，心底也窜起怒气，『你这是发的什么火！』

『发火？我才不敢！』拉莫斯转身背靠着栏杆，看向坐在座位上拧着眉毛的梅西，冷冷地一笑，『是啊，一直以来做错的都是我！我什么都不对！Leo，我亲爱的Leo，你嫌弃Sese了么？』

『我不想和你吵，Ser，冷静点好吗？』

『你让我冷静？我还不够冷静吗？我倒是想要问问你怎么了！你才是赛场上不冷静的那一个吧我的巴萨小国王！黄牌，啊哈？』

『我可以当作你这是在关心我么，Ser？而不是讽刺？』

拉莫斯仿佛忽然被什么击中，难以置信：『哈。原来你是这么想的。』

梅西觉得心里的烦躁简直攒到了极限，他强忍着怒气，压着嗓子尽量说得平静：『Ser，我觉得我们需要好好想想……』

『我觉得不用呢。』拉莫斯低下头，声音有点闷，『我们之间相差的并不是巴塞罗那到马德里，而是巴塞罗那到皇家马德里。我想……我们真的不应该在一起。』

梅西冷笑：『是我听错了么，拉莫斯先生。这是你第几次说分手了？』

『最后一次，Leo。』拉莫斯歪了一下头，尽量淡然地笑，『这是最后一次。』

『每次都是这样，拉莫斯你真的觉得分手很好玩是不是！』

『是啊我就是这样！我不会像哈维伊涅斯塔那样无条件地让着你，不会和英国那个塞尔吉奥那样和你卿卿我我，不会跟内马尔穆涅尔一样仰慕着你！你厌倦了？还是你根本不喜欢？』

『有意思吗？他们是他们你是你，你为什么非要和他们比上一下？哦，每次有什么委屈又什么不开心了就闹着分手，你还有别的招么？』

『招数么？原来你一直觉得我说要分手只是留住你的花招！哈哈。』

『你真TM是个懦夫！』梅西愤然起身，用力地一甩手。

指甲扫过拉莫斯的鼻尖，拉莫斯轻轻地皱了一下鼻子，又深深地吸了一口气，故意嘻皮笑脸地说：『是啊，Sese是个懦夫。』然后低头注视地面，把梅西那双黑色运动鞋由鞋尖朝向自己变成朝向看台座位之间的过道的过程放到最慢。

『拉莫斯，我真是对你失望透了！』

梅西偏头，怨恨地看了他一眼，忍不住抬手，一肘击在拉莫斯的肋骨上。拉莫斯下意识地伸手揪住梅西领口，提起另一只拳头，顿了顿，还是用揪住领子的手重重地推了一下梅西。梅西踉跄地退了两步，默默站好，整了整领子忿忿离开。

拉莫斯捂着肋骨被击中的地方，靠着看台栏杆，缓缓地蹲了下去。


	3. Betray

拉莫斯接到梅西的电话时，正在酒吧一个人买醉。

『喂？拉莫斯先生么？』

拉莫斯听着这个称呼，心里有点不是滋味。默不作声地灌了一口酒，然后咧开嘴笑着说：『Leo，有事么？』嘴角咧得太用力，眼睛有些酸。

『嗯，你该不会在一个人喝闷酒吧？』梅西的声音听不出任何情绪。

『哈哈怎么可能啊！』拉莫斯简直笑出了眼泪，『我想是那种会一个人买醉的人吗！Leo你快说你有什么事吧。』

『好吧，你最近有休假么？抽空到萨拉戈萨一趟吧。』

听到『萨拉戈萨』，拉莫斯猛地摔下酒杯急吼吼地冲到门外，几乎是冲着电话那头咆哮起来：『梅西你想干什么！』

『你以为是什么？重温旧梦？不是说分手么？一起去把房子处理掉吧。』波澜不惊。

拉莫斯几乎把手机捏碎，很久才轻轻吐气，淡淡地说：『好的，我知道了。』然后迅速地挂断电话，一脚踹向墙角，恨恨地骂了一句脏话：『塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯你活该自作自受！』

-

『他居然真的同意了！他居然TM的就这么同意了！』

『好好好……Leo你介意先放开我的胳膊么？』

『抱歉，Gerard。』梅西默默地松开握着皮克小臂的手，语气中却丝毫没有抱歉的意思。

皮克卷起袖子，无奈地看着手腕上方多出的那一道青紫的痕迹，心里默默腹诽着下狠手的梅西，却还是伸手揽住咬着牙的某人的肩膀，安慰着说：『你又不是没听出来，他情绪的起伏可比你大多了。』是啊……因为拉莫斯身边没有人可以掐啊。

『可是他都没有反对啊！』梅西靠到皮克肩膀上，忽然发觉自己原来一直都这么坦然地接受着Gerard他们的关怀和安慰，有那么一瞬间，他似乎有点明白为什么他的Ser那天晚上会那么生气了。——不过他都不能好好说出来吗！一定要吵到两个人不欢而散。咬着嘴唇生闷气的梅西似乎全然忘记自己当时说的话也不怎么好听。

『他说不定喝醉了，根本没反应过来你在说什么。』

『嗤，他又不是你。』

『Leo你这么说我可太受伤了……』皮克故意装出格外委屈的样子。

梅西被逗乐，笑容还没来得及完全显露出来就凝固在脸上，最终他抿了抿咬得满是牙印的嘴唇，默默低下了头。

-

『嘿，Sergio，好久不见，你怎么站在门口不进去喝两杯？』

拉莫斯转身抬起头，眼睛有些发红。看着面前身材火辣的娇娆，他摆出很久不曾出现在他脸上的花花公子的调笑表情：『没人愿意陪我啊。』

美女妩媚地一笑：『要不要考虑请我喝一杯？』

『乐意之至。不过……』拉莫斯玩世不恭的笑容在晃眼的霓虹灯下有些诡异，『春宵苦短，我们为什么不做点比喝酒更有意思的事情呢？』

『Sergio你果然已经喝了不少了。』

拉莫斯几乎有些面无表情地翘起嘴角，紧紧搂住面前乖顺的美人，走向更加流光溢彩，也更加黑暗的深渊。


	4. Coin

拉莫斯拥着被子坐在床上，呆呆地看着床头柜上印着鲜红唇印的写着电话号码的小纸条。

头疼。

他捂着额头觉得简直不可思议。那边还没跟梅西彻底掰了这边自己居然真的跟人一夜情了……幸好只是个求艳遇的美女，不会让他有什么后顾之忧。

瘫倒在床上，拉莫斯重重地叹了口气。

拿起手机……只有卡西利亚斯通知训练时间的群发短信。往前翻一翻，还有各种甜言蜜语。拉莫斯一条一条地看过去，顺手把这些陈年累月舍不得删的情话一条一条删掉。直到最后一条，梅西发来的：『你在房间里吗？』

拉莫斯松手让手机砸在脸上，闭上眼睛。梅西披着湿淋淋的半长棕发敲开他房门的样子浮现在眼前，拉莫斯轻轻呻£吟一声，又去摸不知道滚到哪里的手机，想要打个电话。在哈维、皮克、梅西三个人的号码之间纠结了半天——是打给不知情的哈维旁敲侧击地问情况还是打给皮克求一个神助攻还是直接问？

然而诚实的身体已经抢先拨通了梅西的电话。

『喂？』

『我……那个……Leo……』拉莫斯急中生智，『刚收到Iker的训练课通知，最近赛程紧……训练比较密……』

梅西的声音似乎是有些不耐烦：『知道了，巴萨也是。房子放在那里也不会跑，不用着急。』

『嘿嘿……是啊……』拉莫斯干笑着，不知道说什么才好。两个人都安静下来，然后拉莫斯注意到电话那头很轻的嘈杂背景音，拉莫斯觉得自己是踢球踢出职业病了，总觉得那是球赛的解说声。于是好奇地问说：『Leo你在看什么？球赛吗？』

背景音瞬间就安静了，梅西无可无不可地回答说：『没什么，时间我们再说吧。』

『哦……』拉莫斯揉揉鼻子，声音有些闷。

『你——』梅西似乎要说什么，拖长声音最后还是说，『算了，挂了。』

『嗯。』拉莫斯应了一声挂断电话。

梅西把手机扔到一边，开始瞪着进了水的笔记本电脑发呆。被碰倒的杯子还滚在边上，电脑屏幕上几年前的某场国家德比还在继续放着，因为静音了显得安静得有点可笑。

皇马禁区外围长发飘飘的拉莫斯正在对自己进行单对单的防守，自己试图晃过拉莫斯以及强突，都被拉莫斯拦下，一直找不到好的机会只好把球回敲给接应的队友。

其实说自己在看球赛也没什么大不了的……干嘛非得做贼心虚地去关掉视频声音，还碰翻了杯子……

梅西叹了口气，随意擦干了电脑外壳，清空了满是近年各场国家德比视频的播放记录。

被完全浸湿的纸巾堆成一堆，梅西看着不由得笑起来。猛然想起这似曾相识的场景的源头，他仿佛吞了苍蝇，瞬间变了脸色。


	5. Dream

『在想什么呢Sese？』劳尔拿拍了一下发呆的拉莫斯的后脑勺。

拉莫斯傻笑着说：『没什么……只是感觉有点奇怪。』

『到底怎么了？身为队长我得为你的状态负责啊。』

『哪有那么严重啊。』拉莫斯笑嘻嘻地解释，『今天起床Sese看到自己桌上撒着好多写着「读」（西语leer）的小纸条。』

劳尔摸摸头发：『Leer？什么意思？』

『不……不是「leer」。』拉莫斯困惑地眨眨眼睛，『是跟着「我」的那个变位的「读」（西语leo）。』

『那个还有「狮子座」的意思吧？你这么确定是「读」吗？』劳尔一脸『这孩子睡傻了』的表情，呼噜了一下拉莫斯的短发，安慰说：『好了。别想这么多！先好好训练！』

拉莫斯还在念念不忘：『是「狮子座」吗？奇怪了……那Sese写这么多狮子座的小纸条干嘛？』他随手捡起一只足球，发脾气一般把球摔在地上。

球落在巴尔德贝巴斯的草地上忽然爆开一团红色蓝色的烟雾。拉莫斯第一想法是——擦！隔壁的配色！他弱弱地朝周围看了一圈，确定没有人会因为他在皇马的地盘上弄出红蓝配色的烟雾而责怪他之后，终于回头去看那只爆开的足球。

烟雾散去之后，露出一只可爱的奇形怪状的小狮子。小狮子一边从鬃毛里往外掏着银闪闪的小星星，一边笑嘻嘻地对拉莫斯说：『你就是被狮子座选中的那个人对吧！』

『有什么是Sese可以做的吗？』拉莫斯蹲下来看着这个莫名其妙的小狮子。

小狮子于是神秘兮兮地掏出一把金灿灿的小星星，小心翼翼地放在拉莫斯手心里，说：『一定要好好保存这些星星砂！知道了吗？』

『哦。』拉莫斯用另一只手揉揉鼻子，然后大大地打了一个喷嚏。金灿灿的星星全都糊在了小狮子的脸上。拉莫斯忍不住哈哈大笑。

——于是拉莫斯笑醒了。

-

『你是Sergio吗？』梅西拉了拉罗纳尔迪尼奥的衣袖，含着棒棒糖笑得一脸纯真。

罗纳尔迪尼奥笑着拍拍梅西鼓鼓的脸颊，说：『不是啊，我不叫Sergio。Sergio是一个西班牙语的名字呀。』

『哦……谢谢你！』梅西咧开嘴，融化了棒棒糖的口水几乎就要顺着嘴角流出来，梅西就用力地吸了一口气，一鼓作气地吞下那口甜滋滋的口水，满意地转身拉住伊涅斯塔：『你说西班牙语！那你是Sergio吗？』

伊涅斯塔说：『不是呀，你见过这么白的Sergio吗？』然后『砰』的一声变成了一个白白的圆圆的面包。

梅西捡起面包三下两下吞下去，转身拉住迭戈科斯塔，问：『你丑你先说，你是Sergio吗？』

迭戈科斯塔说：『不是呀，Sergio应该是你很亲密的人吧。』

梅西咬着棒棒糖想了想：『你说的有道理，你丑你先走。』

然后迭戈科斯塔坐下了，梅西拉住阿奎罗，问：『你是Sergio吗？』

阿奎罗说：『是啊是啊我是Sergio，可是我不是你要找的那个，你的Sergio比我高多了！』

『哦……』梅西拍拍阿奎罗的头，转身拉住罗梅罗：『你是我要找的Sergio吗？』

罗梅罗抱起梅西问：『你要找哪个Sergio啊？』

梅西老老实实地回答说：『我不知道啊。』

罗梅罗说：『大概是一个西班牙人吧。』

梅西觉得罗梅罗说的有道理，跳下罗梅罗的肩膀拉住了布斯克茨。

梅西还没来得及说话，布斯克茨就说：『我赶着和佩德罗私奔呢你要干什么快说快说！』

梅西吸吸鼻子不情愿地放开手说：『那你快去吧你一定不是我要找的Sergio。』

然后梅西叼着棒棒糖，蹲在了球场中央——Sergio不要我了。

——梅西醒过来这样想着。


	6. Envy

拉莫斯狠狠地盯着超市货架上的百事可乐，心里有些气不打一处来。

『干嘛一定要把我和这个傻小子放在一起！真是烦透了！』拉莫斯默默地抽出一瓶梅西放到一瓶阿奎罗和一瓶拉莫斯中间，然后犹豫了一下，把三瓶威尔希尔大卫路易斯和范佩西都挤到了那瓶梅西和那瓶阿奎罗中间。又端详了一会儿，满意地拍拍手，微笑起来。

『啧啧啧，Sergio和Sergio毕竟是不一样的啊。

『嗯，是什么时候开始和这个家伙结怨的呢？

『对！就是Nino！

『那个傻小子刚刚到马竞的时候，Nino作为队长稍微照顾点他他就敢得寸进尺，哼！进球的时候庆祝就算了，比赛之前还要在球员通道卿卿我我，Nino真是太容易心软了！

『想起那次在球员通道打了一半的架，要不是Nino拉住了自己，真要好好教训那个傻小子一顿！不过在赛场上Nino可拦不住自己～』

回想了一下自己每次对上马竞的时候不顾拿牌就是要对那个矮矮的小前锋下狠脚就很痛快啊！

拉莫斯傻里傻气地笑起来，随即又拧起眉头。

『大概是自己太狠了，硬是练出了那个小矮子的身体冲撞能力？居然先后和Nino离开西甲去了英超。反正不再是队友了，Nino跟那个家伙也没什么联系了。我大人有大量不跟他计较好了～

『不过我的小耶稣又为什么非要去那个小破城呢！偏偏和那个家伙做了队友。

『偶尔想看看Jesus的小身板在英超的表现怎么样，眼前晃来晃去的全是那个矮家伙。真是可恶，Jesus还常常给他助攻！』拉莫斯又狠狠地瞪了一下可乐瓶身上的阿奎罗，『Jesus最喜欢跳到别人身上庆祝了，真是白白让这个家伙占了便宜。

『看着Jesus抱着那个讨厌的家伙真是烦得要命！笑容那么傻，腿又短，还那么黑……真不知道Jesus喜欢他哪一点和他走得那么近！席尔瓦更可恶！也不看着点Jesus！』

拉莫斯看着可乐瓶越来越不开心，索性把那瓶阿奎罗转过去，看不见那张脸才舒了一口气。

『Jesus也就算了！那个家伙偏偏和Leo是国家队队友，而且关系那么亲密！』

想到在网络上看到的各种有关梅西和阿奎罗的什么什么拉莫斯就怒火中烧。

『那个家伙在自传里写的是什么鬼啊！虽然Leo一再保证真的没什么，我还是觉得Leo一定是被那个家伙傻里傻气的外表骗到了！那个家伙绝对不怀好意啊！

『啊啊啊啊真是烦死了！

『这个家伙就是专门要跟我抢人的存在嘛！

『最可恶的是还要跟自己一样的名字真是太可恶了！』

拉莫斯烦躁地抓了抓头发，最后推来一辆购物车，把货架上所有的阿奎罗都扫荡下来，结了账之后一股脑扔进了垃圾桶。

『哈，舒服了。』

拉莫斯双手叉腰看着垃圾桶的印着阿奎罗的可乐瓶，自鸣得意起来。然后他忽然发现旁边的垃圾桶似乎也有什么东西，好奇地揭开盖子看了一眼，是满满一垃圾桶的印着拉莫斯的百事可乐易拉罐。

『F×××！』拉莫斯狠狠踹了一脚垃圾桶，『阿奎罗我跟你不共戴天！』


	7. Feast

圣诞节快到的时候西甲终于喘了口气，拉莫斯和梅西格外有默契地谁也不联系谁，各自安排着假期旅行或者回家。

皮克说英超有圣诞赛程法布雷加斯回不来，干脆由他牵头请朋友吃饭顺便大家一起看切尔西的比赛。

自然就包含了俱乐部好友梅西和国家队好友拉莫斯。

拉莫斯是和卡西利亚斯一起到的，巴萨的众人早就坐在餐厅等着他们俩了。队长队副熟稔地和国家队队友们打了招呼，卡西利亚斯拍拍梅西毛茸茸的头顶笑着说：『嗨最近好吗我的小国王。』

梅西也微笑着开玩笑：『碰不到圣卡西可以尽情进球的日子都很好。』

卡西利亚斯失笑，坐在了普约尔身边的空位上。拉莫斯看着卡西利亚斯和梅西之间的空位，舔舔嘴唇，向笑得一脸无辜的皮克狠狠甩了一记眼刀，不情不愿地坐了进去。

皮克笑嘻嘻地故意找茬：『Iker都和Leo这么融洽，Sese怎么这么和Leo不对付？』

拉莫斯故意夸张地皱起脸：『我又不是圣人……要是你一场比赛被哪个前锋过个百八十遍你能喜欢？』

『你说的好有道理。』皮克揶揄地努努嘴，『所以Leo也不喜欢你！』

尽管许久没有联系没有维持恋人的关系，这个事实被皮克这样说出来还是让拉莫斯心里一颤。他嗤笑一声，双手抓住梅西两边肩膀，装作肥皂剧里的痴情男主前后晃着梅西，一脸做作的纠结：『Leo！Sese只有最后一个问题！』

梅西明显先是被吓得一愣，然后用嫌弃的表情配合说：『没爱过……』

拉莫斯不能更假的干嚎哭声淹没在了整桌人的大笑里。

之后因为上菜，唯一的知情人皮克终于放过了他们。拉莫斯切着肉，随意地扫视着桌上的人，最后目光落在梅西脸上，不由得多停留了一会儿。

梅西似乎是感受到他的目光戳起一块肉，不动声色地用只有拉莫斯能听到的声音说：『傻死了。』

拉莫斯也学着他用肉遮住嘴巴轻声说：『这么嫌弃Sese？』

『哼。』巴萨小国王冷哼一声，恶狠狠地用牙齿撕开手里的肉。

『你当初真是瞎了眼摸进Sese的房间……』

『闭嘴！』

拉莫斯耸耸眉毛，接着低头吃饭。吃了没两口，目光又转移到梅西那边，正好看见梅西在仔细地挑着青菜。

『喂！』拉莫斯瞪大了他的圆圆眼，不满地说，『你又浪费食物！』

梅西叉起西兰花准备扔在桌子上的手顿了顿，然后毫不犹豫地直接递到拉莫斯嘴边。

拉莫斯条件反射地张口咬掉，抱怨着：『非要Sese喂你才……』话没说完拉莫斯觉得不太对劲。

皮克轻轻咳嗽了一声：『你俩收敛一点能死嘛！』

拉莫斯心虚地环顾了一下桌子，大家三三两两地在敬酒谈话，除了皮克没有人注意到这边的奇怪场景。于是假装理直气壮地反驳皮克：『我们都分手了！』

皮克的表情精彩至极，抬手刻意地揉了揉并没有什么异样的手腕。拉莫斯不明所以，梅西却红着脸把头埋进盘子。拉莫斯感受到皮克和梅西之间奇特的默契，心里尤其不是滋味，轻轻哼了一声端起酒杯从普约尔开始一个个敬酒过去，将饭桌上的气氛推向高£潮。

梅西看了一眼皮克，故作平静：『你看到了，我们分手了。』声音中隐隐颤抖。

皮克有些心疼地揉了揉梅西的头发，梅西低头接受着皮克的顺毛。这样的场景被拉莫斯看在眼里又是心中一痛。

『Sese今天这么热情，是要为大家来一支弗朗明戈吗！』

『你们要是有胆灌醉Sese那还有点希望。』拉莫斯在人群中永远是最引人注目的，他总是大大方方地和任何人开着玩笑，似乎永远不会说错话，永远都是左右逢源。梅西低着头，听着拉莫斯自信满满的话，仍然觉得这样的拉莫斯无比吸引自己。

皮克含沙射影地调笑说：『别让他发酒疯毁了我看Cesc比赛的好心情！』

拉莫斯充满敌意地看了皮克一眼，随即恢复了一脸嘻嘻哈哈没心没肺的样子，继续和众人说笑。

皮克却因为他的敌意一怔，意味深长地看了一眼努力往口里不停塞肉的梅西。


	8. Glove

大多数人都排好了圣诞假期，比如卡西利亚斯还要连夜赶回马德里和家人一起去伦敦度假。

拉莫斯醉醺醺地拉着卡西利亚斯说：『IkerIkerIker……Sese还有事，你自己回去吧！』

卡西利亚斯看着自己的袖子被某个酒鬼攥得紧紧的，不由得笑问：『你醉成这样，能做什么？』

拉莫斯松开手里的衣袖，笑着摆摆手，说：『当然是……和秘密情人……幽会啊！』

卡西利亚斯无奈地和朋友们告别，道了圣诞祝福，拜托皮克说：『如果这家伙醉死在巴塞罗那的马路上，就麻烦你给他收尸了Gerard。』

皮克也喝得不少，大力一拍拉莫斯的肩膀说：『交给我！队长你就放心吧！』

卡西利亚斯脸上的忧虑更重了，眼看巴萨的众人也走得七七八八，他不得不眼巴巴地看着滴酒未沾，无比清醒的梅西。

梅西有些局促地左右看了看，发现自己确实是唯一人选了，只好苦笑着应下：『那就交给我吧……如果我能背得动他们俩的话。』

卡西利亚斯如释重负：『没关系，他俩皮糙肉厚，直接拖走就行。』

两个傻子并没有注意到这些，只懂得笑嘻嘻地和卡西利亚斯道别。

梅西拽着两人塞到车子后座，拉莫斯被梅西碰到手背，仿佛忽然清醒了，明明白白地开口说：『Leo你的手好凉。』

『你没醉？』梅西看了一眼后视镜，发动车子。

拉莫斯嫌弃地推开在自己肩头睡着的皮克，嘟嘟囔囔地：『有一点……你打算把Sese安排到哪里？』

『Gerard家的沙发。』

『你不能收留Sese一晚么？』拉莫斯低着头，『明天去一趟萨拉戈萨？好不容易我们都有空了。』

梅西愣了一下，专心开着车，淡淡地说：『明天再说吧。』

拉莫斯轻轻地『哦』了一声不再说话。

梅西觉得心乱如麻，拉莫斯主动提出去解决房子让他觉得无比意外。以往每次拉莫斯赌气提出分手都是拉莫斯自己再腆着脸挽回。这次……好像真的不一样了。

下意识地回了一下头，梅西被拉莫斯灼热的目光吓了一跳。过了好几秒才不自然地，佯装呵斥：『看什么……』

拉莫斯灿烂地一笑：『好看啊！』然后极其黯然地说，『以后就看不到了。』

你舍不得吗？梅西在心里默默地问。嘴唇歙动好几次，却始终没能问出口。

-

拉莫斯帮着梅西把皮克扔到床上，两人回到客厅，沉默地坐在沙发上。

拉莫斯笑了笑：『这就是Sese今晚的豪华公主大床了？』

『我……』梅西不知道自己该打道回府还是干脆留下来，一时进退失据。

拉莫斯迷迷糊糊地注视着梅西，忽然自嘲一般嗤笑了一声，伸手双手握住梅西的手，带着醉意无比深情款款：『我说了……你的手好凉……』

梅西瞪大眼睛，看着凑近的拉莫斯一时没有来得及做出任何动作。拉莫斯叹息一声：『Leo的手，只能Sese来暖……』

话尾消散在梅西唇边。

唇齿之间充斥着酒精和塞维利亚阳光的味道，陡然接触到那久违而熟悉的触感，梅西感觉到了淡淡的兴奋，随之而来的是难以名状的悲伤。

梅西蹙起眉毛，挣扎着想要脱开拉莫斯温暖的大手。拉莫斯死死扣住梅西的双手，吻得更深。梅西艰难地呼吸着，索性轻轻咬住拉莫斯的嘴唇，直起身体迫得拉莫斯有些困难地仰起头，在亲吻中占据了主动。他终于抽出一只手，插进拉莫斯满是发胶的头发里，动情地梳理着拉莫斯的头发。

拉莫斯几乎是委屈地抱住梅西，喘息着说：『不要分手了好不好……』


	9. Horizon

梅西用尽全力抬手推开拉莫斯，拉莫斯丝毫没有防备，后背撞在茶几上，脸上现出痛苦表情。

『好玩吗？』梅西忍无可忍变了脸色，『每次都重复这样的把戏，玩够了吗？』

拉莫斯索性靠着茶几坐下，自嘲地笑笑：『Leo你依然认为这只是花招吗？我……我每天连梦里都是星座都是变位的动词单词……Leo……Sese爱你啊。』

『你喝醉了。』梅西咬着嘴唇站起身，毫不迟疑地走向门口。

『Leo！』拉莫斯无比迅猛地从地上爬起来，三步并做两步追上去从背后把梅西死死抱在怀里。

梅西挣扎了一下没能挣开，冷然命令：『放开！』

『这次如果放开，你就再也回不来了对不对？』话里已然带了哭腔。

该死的拉莫斯……梅西感觉自己的眼泪也快被拉莫斯招出来了。他自己也有点不明白自己是怎么了。在车上拉莫斯决绝的放手让他害怕，可是当拉莫斯真的放下身段来挽回的时候，他依然不肯接受。  
拉莫斯用嘴唇摩挲着梅西尖尖的耳朵，低声呢喃：『Sese不放手……』

一团火从梅西的耳尖爆开，径直穿过心脏，惹得他浑身颤栗。

『Ser……你是故意的……』

听到称呼，拉莫斯迫不及待地含住梅西冰冷的耳垂，温柔地舔舐，手臂依然紧紧抱着浑身发软的梅西。

『你……放开我……』

拉莫斯瞬间僵住了，满腔火热好像忽然被一盆冰水浇透，他已经使尽浑身解数，却依然换不回梅西回心转意。

梅西轻轻地推了他一下，有点别扭地小声说：『放开我……我想……抱着你……』

拉莫斯瞬间天堂到地狱，地狱到天堂，整个人几乎傻掉，傻兮兮地轻轻啄着梅西的脸颊。梅西也笑了，在拉莫斯怀里艰难地转身，伸手抱住拉莫斯的脖子。

拉莫斯的手不安分地游走在梅西腰间，忽然抱怨地叹气：『你怎么穿这么多……』

『你疯啦！』梅西抬头看向拉莫斯才发现拉莫斯眼眶红红的，像是哭了，又带着难解的情欲，笑得眼睛弯起来：『这是Gerard家里！』

皮克！

拉莫斯猛地僵住了，整晚的酒醉仿佛忽然在这一瞬间醒过来。饭桌上皮克的挑衅一遍遍在脑海里重放着。

不，不止皮克。过往里所有那些梅西和其他人的亲密场景像海啸一般灌进拉莫斯的脑海——他和阿奎罗的亲吻，他和内马尔的熊抱，他和哈维的默契，他和法布雷加斯的低语……

拉莫斯觉得自己快疯了，尤其是他把卡西利亚斯和梅西开玩笑揉头的画面都并入自己嫉妒的海啸里的时候……

他大口大口地呼吸着，企图平复自己翻江倒海的妒忌，但是这在梅西听来只能是情欲无法排解的证据……

梅西小声笑着，揉了揉拉莫斯的头发：『Gerard卧室隔壁是客房，你……』

拉莫斯紧紧抱住梅西倒在沙发上，沙哑着嗓子：『我偏不！』


	10. Intro

〖全部改编自木心《旗语》〗

 

有人说四月是最残忍的季节 ，然而十二月的巴塞罗那是相恋的人欲望的帝国，连朝大酺的宴庆。仿佛是一幢阴郁的旧楼，坐落在江滨铁桥边，江水混浊，帆影出没，骀荡长风腥臭而有力……记忆完全被抹杀成一篇昏灰的不成句的诗。寒冬的雪就像要煮熟拉莫斯的肉£体，他仿佛全然遗忘一般，对于怀中的梅西简直不知所措，他几乎是任凭神明的记忆佑护，使他一点点用手指辨认着梅西身体每一处铭刻的隐形的、诡谲的符文。

拉莫斯闭着眼睛，近乎温柔地褫尽梅西身上一件件厚重的的衣裳，他感觉自己是在抹去一座古老的城堡里雕花石质扶栏上的积灰。他沾污了的、潮润的手指，轻轻颤抖。

梅西赤裸着、喘息着、紧紧拥住塞维利亚的小太阳，他的肩膀上有阳光，他的嘴唇上有尘土的芳香，他的腰间背上有汗和阵阵弹力。

脑海中那一条江上的轮船汽笛长鸣，悠曼的感觉宛如激£情过后的缠绵缱绻——这一夜到了尽头，他们总归会感受到的。那座港口泊满各国艆䑼飘扬五色小旗，那些旗帜一定如同身体每一个细枝末节的小动作，是在说些什么。然而说的是什么？拉莫斯不懂旗语，就好像他此刻完全像一个不经人事的少年，只懂得凭借本能去亲吻去抚摸去动作。小小的旗帜被江风猎猎地吹着，仿佛只是为了美丽。  
直布罗陀的钟声应该知道情欲是免税的、全球通行的。大都会颟顸的辊动，就像他们灵巧的掀腾，浃骨沦髓的贴合。即便是美人鱼和半人马美丽无匹的上身也抵不过他们的下肢。

五月草木好像明年不再绿了似的尽兴绿，所有的叶片都像上釉发亮——沾满液体的皮肤也是这样的五月的贡品。

拉莫斯感觉到了一阵窒息，梅西的胸口是只淹毙一个多情的泳者的小海——小小的海，他是他的私人的海，独家的海。

球场上上涌来涌去的算什么！

管他天亮之后谁又得受尽凌迟，鼻尖与舌尖的温度是此刻的唯一。

拉莫斯忽然想起他们犹如酒窖坍塌一般疯狂的第一次，那天清晨他们醒来的时候并不疲乏，朝阳照射在他们精赤的身体上的群群瞬间……就像现在一样酝酿着一场雷暴。

二十五分钟的云蒸霞蔚或许比彻夜的风狂雨骤还要让人辛苦，他们像舞蹈家一样，变换着姿势仿佛在在清亮的大气中越陌渡阡。肌肤像麦浪起伏，芒丝时而疏白，时而密黄，阵阵铺向天沿。羽毛黏腻的云雀飞着，欢吟着，呻吟着，哀吟着，飞着从半空敛翅直跌下来。

他们交缠在沙发上，然而他们也是在车里，这车在云中驰骋；他们也是在船里，这船在镜面滑行。

拉莫斯和梅西都像是彼此的打得发泡的奶油，是浓稠的化不开的甜酒，是饱餐后猛烈的饥饿——是贪婪。

就好像在著名的杂货街上买红蓝条的衬衫，阔的狭的都要；帆布软底鞋，牛皮硬底鞋；捷克的玻璃壶；四个同是茶褐色的杯……

即使这是午夜沙滩雨中墓地，也阻挡不了他们激烈的媾婚。命运注定他们要啮合，要相互舔舐，要挼揉彼此的身体，要吞食对方的灵魂……仿若幽禁，仿若入狱服刑。

拉莫斯听从着五月的荒谬启示，在他听来那是梅西的声音在传谕：性为贵而情爱随之。交错的喘息如同天籁。

体香像葱蒜，像薄荷，像罗勒。再刺激的味道也比不过他们抵足而眠的安稳。

瞪着虚空的拉莫斯似乎还在怀疑他自己那野蛾扑火、飞蝗掠稻的放纵贪婪是不是真的，当他回想，想起的尽是梅西身体的每一处细节，睫毛唇角喉结锁骨乳晕脐穴腋丝阜茸手指脚趾……每一处。那是经得起抚弄的爱之尤物，惯受他折腾的良善精灵啊。拉莫斯轻吻着梅西濡湿的头发，浮现醉酒人特有的满足笑意。

何必追逋往事与未来，他们与每年的五月那些一绿全绿的草木何其相似。

拉莫斯的梦里，江滨的古旧城堡还在，石质扶栏雕花的积灰还在，三盏灯仍在。水上的汽笛鸣叫，风里的钟声回响，他像一搜三桅大帆般地靠岸了，和乐地定锚，靠岸了。

他忽然读懂了那些小小旗帜挥舞出的旗语，那仍是从前的那句血腥的傻话：

『无论蓬户荆扉都将因你的倚闾而成为我的凯旋门。』


	11. Joke

早晨拉莫斯是第一个醒来的，他半截身子悬空在沙发边上，不舒服到了极点。梅西枕着他的胳膊，蜷成小小的一团，呼吸安静绵长。

他想起昨夜进入梦乡之前最后的记忆。看着熟睡的梅西，不由得苦笑着叹了口气，他有点想去轻轻地吻一吻梅西微微皱起的眉头，注视了好久还是小心翼翼地把胳膊抽出来，起身走向厨房草草洗了一把脸。

利用皮克家的厨房里不多的材料，拉莫斯很快筹备出一顿简单的三人份早餐。

食物的香味叫醒了沙发上的梅西，也引来了睡眼惺忪的皮克。

『洗手间帮你们拿了洗漱的东西……』皮克大大地打了个哈欠，交待了一下客人，慢吞吞地坐到了餐桌前面，瞪着湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛注视着一脸贤惠的拉莫斯。

梅西坐在沙发上揉着眼睛，瞥了他们一眼，懒洋洋地走向洗手间。

皮克注意到拉莫斯脖子上的红印，不怀好意地笑着：『恭喜恭喜！』

拉莫斯讳莫如深地一笑，尽管这样的笑容并不适合他以至于显得他很傻。

皮克捏起一片吐司，低声抱怨：『Leo就是心太软了，也不知道多给这家伙一些苦头尝尝这就和好了……』

『什么？』拉莫斯举着勺子尝着汤的味道，没听到皮克本来就不打算让他听到的话。

皮克呆呆地瞪着他，轻轻咬了一口吐司。

梅西洗漱完坐到皮克对面，心情很好地和皮克抢吐司。皮克摇头感叹：『你们还真是一做解千愁啊……』

拉莫斯在厨房依旧没听清，梅西毫不客气一拳砸到了皮克脑袋上，皮克抱着头一脸委屈。

原本就一直因皮克不爽的某人看到这一幕心中的醋罐子更是翻江倒海。

他最后端了一碟调料出来放到餐桌上，在梅西对面坐下，自己盛了一碗汤，故作镇定地问：『吃完就去？』

梅西一脸莫名：『去哪里？』

『萨拉戈萨。』拉莫斯低下头，觉得自己的声音有点哑。

对面两个人先是一片死寂。

『拉莫斯你有病啊！』

『皮克你闭嘴！』

梅西咬着从皮克手里抢来的吐司，愣愣地看着拉莫斯，然后艰难地咀嚼了两下，费力地吞下去，轻声说：『如果你想……随时。』

拉莫斯以几乎看不出来的力度点点头。

皮克冷笑了一声：『恐怕你们去不了了。』

又是那种眼神！皮克在心里打了个寒战，装作漫不经心地迎向拉莫斯的敌意，然后慢条斯理地解释：『你们似乎都忘了为什么会一起呆在我家里。』他故意停顿很久，然而两人并没有追问或者反驳。皮克觉得有点没意思，只能自己接着说：『圣诞节啦我亲爱的队友，房屋中介也是要过节的！』

拉莫斯心里长长地松了一口气，把圣诞节拖过去，两人至少要等到赛季末才会有时间处理这些事……

想着想着自己发觉不对，刚才明明是自己想要结束这段关系的。拉莫斯从汤碗里抬起眼睛看了一眼专心撕着吐司的梅西，依然是那让他迷恋不已的专注神情。

身体先于大脑，已然另盛了一碗汤，推到了梅西面前。

梅西一时愣住，拉莫斯却又把头埋到自己的碗里。

皮克把一切尽收眼底，开始雪中送炭：『吃完就走了！我也要去度假了，可不放心你们俩在我家里——谁知道会把我的窝变成什么样。』

『我……』梅西差点脱口而出『我家也没人』，却及时吞了回去，目光投向桌子对面的拉莫斯。

拉莫斯含着一口汤，含混不清地说：『我回马德里……哦不对，直接回塞维利亚。』

梅西咬牙切齿地说：『我，回，家。』

『不送我去机场吗？』拉莫斯抬头展现了一个完全无辜的笑容。

梅西感觉他快要被拉莫斯的反复无常逼疯了，可是他完全没法拒绝这样的拉莫斯，只好故意冷淡地回应说：『也行。』

-

拉莫斯安安静静地坐在副驾驶的位置，梅西开着车感觉心里很乱。

离开皮克家之前，皮克一直在暗示他主动一点，不要拉莫斯说什么就是什么——不论是和好还是分手。

他从前玻璃里镜像打量着拉莫斯的影子，不得不承认，皮克的建议很有诱惑力。

『好了，那你先回去吧。』拉莫斯解开安全带，无奈地抓抓头发，完全不知道该说什么做什么。两个既不是国家队队友又不是俱乐部队友没有任何进一步关系的球员应该怎样道别呢？

『你回塞维利亚……』梅西低头，犹豫了半天还是决定委婉地说出来，『不许去见你的小青梅。』

『他在曼彻斯特啊……』拉莫斯奇怪地回答着，然后猛然反应过来：『Leo你是在吃醋吗！』

梅西觉得难为情到极点……他不喜欢这样，不喜欢在拉莫斯面前示弱。但是看到拉莫斯瞬间的雀跃和欢喜，他也不好再为了面子说什么扫兴的话。

拉莫斯开心地重新系上安全带，说：『那就带Sese回你家吧。』

梅西不由得笑起来，摇着头发动车子，满心欢喜地抱怨：『你又要把我家吵成什么鬼样子……』


	12. Knife

『让Sese歇会儿吧Leo……』拉莫斯几乎是瘫倒在沙发上，『一顿大餐做下来真的很累的……』

『那你去床上睡啊！我来洗碗！』梅西放下手里的游戏，认真打量着在沙发上眯起眼睛的拉莫斯。

『不要管盘子了……』拉莫斯一把抱住梅西，把他紧紧锁在怀里。

梅西轻笑：『太紧了。』

拉莫斯也笑了，热气喷在梅西颈间，惹得两个人笑成一团。拉莫斯稍微松了手，就安静地把头搁在梅西肩膀上。

梅西握住拉莫斯的手，沿着手指的纹路一遍遍描摹着。

两个人没有任何语言，也没有觉得尴尬，就只是相互依偎着。

『我在想，如果不用考虑怎么保密我们的关系，不用考虑下周的球赛怎么踢，不用考虑明天吃什么，不用考虑碗谁洗，就这么到永远该多好。』

拉莫斯皱眉，似是察觉到一些悲观的气息，岔开话题说：『别以为你这么说就可以不洗碗了！』

梅西失笑，抱怨说：『你好烦啊。』

拉莫斯蹭了蹭，微笑着说：『我刚刚在想啊……哈维是不是要走了……』

梅西身体一僵，这是这个赛季以来他最担心的事情了。拉莫斯继续用怨妇的语气抱怨：『天知道Sese有多嫉妒他……Leo为什么这么黏哈维呢……Sese会吃醋啊……』

『Sese很幼稚。』梅西想要转移话题，却被拉莫斯用蜻蜓点水的一吻打断。

拉莫斯继续絮絮叨叨地小声说：『Sese和Leo大概永远都没办法在同一支队伍踢球吧……也许Gerard的告别赛会有机会……』

听着拉莫斯在抱怨的时候也还会自我开导地说笑，梅西有点哭笑不得——真是太喜欢这个太阳一样温暖的人啊。梅西颇为眷恋地往拉莫斯颈窝里靠了靠。

『天知道Sese有多嫉妒你的队友们。每一个！尤其是哈维安德烈斯杰拉德塞斯克，还有内马尔拉基蒂奇，还有国家队的安赫尔皮皮塔，还有阿奎罗……他最讨厌了……』

『你几乎把我的队友们说了一个遍！』梅西笑起来。

『那有什么办法？』拉莫斯嘟起嘴，『为什么你的人缘那么好呢？多希望你是Sese一个人的啊……』

梅西的笑容有一点僵住了，好在拉莫斯看不到，他只是自顾自地说着：『想要把你供奉在神台上，做Sese一个人的神。』

梅西沉默。

拉莫斯委屈地说：『就像现在这种时候，Sese想要的是Leo给一句承诺啊……Leo？』

『什么承诺？』梅西干笑着，想要回避这个话题。

『比如说，Leo只爱Sese~』拉莫斯兴高采烈地举起双手，在空中划了两下。之后的沉默有些尴尬，拉莫斯的笑容僵在嘴边，手臂缓缓放下来。梅西在他的怀里，他却没有伸手去抱。

『Sese是不是很蠢？』拉莫斯自嘲地笑了笑，满满的苦涩。

梅西凝视了好久拉莫斯低垂的睫毛，最终还是没有说什么拉莫斯想要的承诺，只是说：『没有，不蠢，很可爱。』勉强挤出一丝笑。

拉莫斯低着头，沉默着。

梅西忽然有点慌了，他伸手分别搭在拉莫斯颈后和腰间，有些急切地想要吻上去。拉莫斯惨笑道：『Leo，Sese想要的可不是一个床伴。』

『Ser……』

梅西一直以为，自己的感情已经包含在每一句话里，他不愿意明说，都是因为拉莫斯那个蠢货听不出来——感情这样的事情，挂在嘴边的话不是太冠冕堂皇了么？一点用都没有。脑袋里千回百转地想着，拉莫斯的话让他忽然想到早间皮克说的『一做解千愁』，不由得不合时宜地笑了出来。

拉莫斯皱着脸抬起头，伸出手戳着梅西的肚子，抱怨着：『笑笑笑……这么严肃的时候笑成这样。』却也忍不住莞尔。

梅西知道他没有生气，就蹭过去亲了亲拉莫斯的嘴唇，还不小心撞到鼻子。

拉莫斯调笑着：『沙发上就不行么？』

梅西扯着拉莫斯的衣服，无暇答话，只是稍重地报复一般咬了一下拉莫斯的舌尖。


	13. Jupiter

那天是个雨天，听着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声窝在酒店里是件很舒心的事情——如果不是稍早些的时间输了格外重要的国家德比的话。

拉莫斯坐在床上，回想着离场的时候，球员通道里梅西回头的样子——濡湿的半长棕发，那么亮的眼睛——那么亮。拉莫斯把自己摊到床上，觉得格外痛苦。

啊……那是谁？无数西班牙和阿根廷少女的梦中情人，巴萨的小国王，足坛的天之骄子……他和哈维商量任意球了，想不到哈维那个浓眉大眼的哼；他和给他助攻的安德烈斯熊抱了哼；他被管他是谁的另一位前锋亲了脸哼……

这样想又有什么用？拉莫斯不记得自己是什么时候对梅西这么留意的了。总之当他意识到的时候，他已经泥足深陷不能自拔。起初只是想抱一下他，后来就变成了想要一亲芳泽，再后来……现在，拉莫斯看到梅西就是一心一意地想、上、他。

手机响起来提示有一条新短信，拉莫斯慵懒地伸手去够，手机掉在了地上。拉莫斯不情不愿地坐起来弯腰去捡，扫了一眼手机屏幕。

『你在房间里吗？』看清来源的那个号码拉莫斯倒吸了一口凉气——那是他千方百计旁敲侧击从皮克那里偷来的号码——梅西。

反应过来之后拉莫斯想要在房间里跳弗拉明戈，心里不停地咆哮，冷静下来之后他看了一眼手机，确定没有另外一条『发错了』出现，然后开始思考有没有可能是欢庆胜利的巴萨在玩真心话大冒险。  
嗯……如果是真的，那每一次碰面梅西总是有意无意地在看自己不是自己的幻觉了？拉莫斯在床上滚了滚，犹豫了足足一刻钟，终于回了一个『是的』。

房门被敲响的时候拉莫斯觉得世界从来没有这么美好，他飞过去拉开门，看见梅西站在门外——湿漉漉的棕色头发搭在肩膀上，微微仰着头看着他，他的眼睛——那么亮。

他们仿佛心照不宣一样，梅西进了房间，拉莫斯关上门。

拉莫斯不敢直视梅西，目光一直凝固在梅西仿佛还滴着水的长发上，他想要帮他擦干头发，又贪恋这满是湿气的诱惑，想要去亲吻吸吮那发梢。

梅西轻轻笑着说：『如果我没有猜错……大概今天可以收获一个不错的夜晚……』

『猜什么？』拉莫斯已经失去了思考的能力，之前心中的一切『想上他』，都在这种将要实现的时候烟消云散了。他连动都不敢动。

『你都不问一问，一个来问你在不在房间的陌生号码是谁吗？』

拉莫斯愣了一下，明白了梅西意之所指，梅西猜到了自己喜欢他？他陡然变得兴奋起来，试探着问：『那你……』

『我已经等了好久了。』梅西靠近了两步，垂着头，然后忽然抬头，诡异地一笑：『Ser？』

拉莫斯兴奋得想要尖叫，他叹息一声：『天知道Sese有多喜欢你……』

梅西圈住他的脖子，迅速吻住他。拉莫斯手足无措，却甘之如饴。他像个第一次恋爱的青涩少年，完全不知道应该做些什么，只顾着享受梅西主动的亲吻。

他脆弱地向后退了半步，被梅西推到墙上。背后冰冷的触感让他如梦方醒，他急切地抱住梅西的腰背，一边迷恋地吻着梅西的嘴唇和脖子，一边抱着梅西倒在了床上。

他忽然间又胆怯了。他不敢真的去实施他脑海里放映了无数次的画面。他犹豫地轻抚着怀中人隔着衣衫的腰臀，唇齿间的侵略都要重于指尖。

梅西捏住拉莫斯的脸，笑着骂他胆小鬼，然后起身，就坐在拉莫斯的大腿上，脱掉自己的衣服，又解开拉莫斯的皮带。

他俯身舔吻拉莫斯的脖颈，身体扭动着，摩擦出让人按耐不住的温度。他们抵死缠绵，用心感受着音律般的澎湃与虚空。

就像是一片潮湿的青苔之上正在消融的蝉翼，就像是广袤大海之上逐浪的鸥鸟，他们是至静和至动，他们是热情和温存。温柔与炙热在溶解，强硬和爱抚在中和。

发梢的气息，指间的液体，唇舌之间的婉转……像窗外的大雨，湿透了所有沉溺于情欲的恋人。


	14. Ice

拉莫斯把昏昏欲睡的梅西抱上床，自己坐在床边注视着梅西的睡颜。

还有谁比自己更加幸运呢？漫长的暗恋换来了意中人的投怀送抱，甚至这些年的相处竟然让他有一种「厮守终生」的幻觉。可是他害怕……他习惯了仰视这个人，不敢相信自己竟然得到了他的垂怜。  
他把自己一点一点剖开放在梅西面前，企图得到一句轻描淡写的承诺可是没有。梅西从来没有对他说过爱或者喜欢，没有许诺过程度和期限。

是爱吗？如果不是，对方什么时候会忽然揭开这血淋淋的假象，告诉他他只不过是消遣的玩物？他不断挑衅，试图让梅西来挽留他来让他看到那爱之一字的存在。然而他屡战屡败。

他仿佛看见他们第一次做爱之后，他自己因迷恋而卑微的姿态。那天晚上淋浴之后，他没办法把自己的眼神从梅西湿透的头发上移开。他亲吻他的头发，他用手边可以拿到的一切去承接滴落的水珠，去擦拭那粘成一绺的发丝……湿透的纸巾在床头堆成小山。他抬头看梅西的脸，看到他的眼神近乎怜悯……他觉得梅西就像童话里那个冰雪皇后，给了他一颗冰做的种子，埋在心里。

他总想着，一腔热血怎么会不能融化一颗小小的冰晶呢？或者，只要一句轻描淡写的表白也好啊。

他注视着梅西的睡脸——就算是这样，也舍不得放手吗？

他回忆着梅西的每一种表情，最终还是满足地在梅西身边睡去。

-

之后半个赛季，拉莫斯和梅西似乎又恢复了之前那种「在一起」的生活方式。时常的电话，偶尔在时间充足的时候一起到萨拉戈萨的家里约会，甚至有的时候两个人分别开好久的车，就只是为了躺在同一张床上满足地睡上一觉。

拉莫斯在梅西耳边说着简单直白的情话的时候也会想，就这么一直下去也挺不错的吧。

——尽管还是没有自己期待的赤裸裸的表白。

-

直到赛季末，巴萨赢下了几乎一切。梅西回阿根廷之前去马德里找了拉莫斯。

他第一次，扑在拉莫斯怀里大哭。

拉莫斯就揽着他，一张接一张地抽出纸巾为他擦眼泪。他不知道可以说什么，因为他知道梅西是为什么而哭。

他时常也会想，如果卡西利亚斯离开皇马了，他会怎么办……最后觉得可能不是喝一夜闷酒，就是像梅西这样，在爱人怀里大哭一场。

卡西利亚斯没有走。他隐隐觉得自己幸运。然后当梅西的呜咽渐渐平息，他说:『我还以为你早就习惯了——我是说，塞斯克，还有……』

『之前听说了一句话……除了敌人，没有人会永远陪着你战斗。』

『是说……”拉莫斯忽然觉得自己口笨舌拙,“我的意思是……Sese是否有幸……』

『你会吗？』梅西直视着他的眼睛，眼眶还有些红肿。

『只要你需要。』拉莫斯闭上眼睛，温柔地啄着梅西的嘴唇，恍如梦呓，『只要Leo需要，Sese就会一直在。』

梅西忽然变得激动起来，有些迫切地轻轻撕咬着拉莫斯的唇瓣，抱住拉莫斯脖子的手臂也收紧了不少。他是如此不安，仿佛那个在精美的玩具房哭泣的小孩——因为那些玩具迟早会坏掉而担惊受怕。  
拉莫斯有些悲伤地睁开眼睛看着梅西，他忽然觉得，有些变了。他不知道究竟怎么了，他所有能做的只不过是尽己所能，温柔而热烈地回应。

清晨梅西离开的时候，拉莫斯假装睡着了。


	15. Heroin

亲爱的Sergio，

我也不知道我怎么了，竟然想要开始给你写一封信。大概只是觉得只有这样的方式我才能说出一些大概永远不会亲口说出来的话。

以前我每次看到太阳都会想到你，然后就觉得心情大好。今天的天气可真不怎么样，我忽然想，太阳呢？我那个太阳一样的Ser呢？

你的长发和笑容搭配塞维利亚或者马德里的温暖日光是那么刚刚好——既不会刺眼得让人想要避开锋芒，也那么耀目让你在人群中熠熠生辉——真是不能抑制地，就是想要喜欢你啊。

忘了最先开始是怎么注意到你的。总之看着你身边的人，真是感觉嫉妒又自卑啊。

你的Jesus和Antonio多么幸运啊，他们居然可以跟你一起长大。他们一定知道你很多小小的或许微不足道的秘密，你的糗事，你可爱的幼稚，还有你故作镇定的成熟。有的时候我闭上眼睛，就能看到你们三个奔跑在塞维利亚阳光炫目的海滩上，你们在笑。我只能远远地站着，凝望——哦不对，我甚至连站在旁边都不行。

错过你少年的时候还不是最糟糕的。我最讨厌的还是你的圣Iker！他凭什么！不管是国家队还是俱乐部，都可以和你并肩作战啊。你们在赛场上配合无间，踏上赛场前还有所谓的亲脸仪式！那真是太糟糕了！你知道我每次看到的时候都嫉妒得要发疯吗？我TM永远也没办法享受到这种待遇！在转播镜头里被你亲一下！哪怕只是脸颊！

你跑起来的时候金棕色的头发像一匹金灿灿的烈马，它在飞；你耳后的纹身像拥有无限魔力的图腾，无时无刻不在吸引我的目光；你的笑，神啊，你的笑容简直比全世界所有的笑加起来还要明媚……你穿红衣像是全西班牙最英勇的斗牛士，一直向着击败了所有斗牛士的公牛宣战；你穿白衣像中世纪穿银铠甲的骑士，为了心中的理想不断地前进、进攻。

不过后来我发现你似乎也在关注我——啊是啊，我那么经常出现在报纸或者网站的头条，你想不注意到我也很难吧。这样真是好极了。忘记从什么时候开始，每一次见面，你的视线就像追光一样落在我身上。好吧我承认，我为此感到非常、极其、特别地得意。有什么事情能比发现我喜欢的那个人也在偷偷喜欢我更能让人得意的呢？

我喜欢你，Ser，你让人发疯。

我想抱你和你分享每一次胜利的喜悦；我想你吻我安慰我每一次落败的失意；我想看着发呆的你发呆；我想你带着我和朋友们说笑；我想你这样灿烂的阳光，一定可以温暖我一辈子；我想和你在一起，永远在一起。

那天我走进你的房间，那些话忽然都说不出口了。我酝酿好久只能用平淡的语气叫你一声「Ser」，天知道我自己私下里一个人练习了多少遍叫出这个名字，它这么好听，像是天使，像是神明。它指引我拥抱你，亲吻你。脱去你的衣服然后与你畅快淋漓地相爱。

我的每一个动作，每一次心跳，每一声喘息，都是我的心在叫嚣着我爱你。

我爱你Ser，你听到了吗？

我如此迷恋你每次毫不掩饰的表白，我喜欢那些甜言蜜语，有时候我也想对你说出些什么好听的话，可是该死的，我是那么没用，话到嘴边却一直说不出来。我只能用拥抱和亲吻去试图告诉你，我爱你。

刚刚离开你一天，我又开始想你了。

 

爱你的，Leo

-

梅西仔仔细细地把信从头到尾读了一遍，感到非常满意。然后他找到酒店抽屉里的打火机，把信烧掉了。


	16. Grown-up

拉莫斯一个人看了美洲杯的决赛，他第一时间打电话过去安慰梅西，连续两年痛失冠军，放在谁身上都不会好受。电话接通的时候拉莫斯却忽然词穷，干巴巴地憋出一句:『嘿……Leo，你还好吗？』

『还好。』他得到的回复也同样没什么意义。

他斟酌了很久，说:『我看了比赛……阿根廷很好……会有机会的。我是说，明年还有美洲杯，下一次世界杯你也肯定……』

『Ser，』梅西打断他的自说自话，『我知道，这些道理我都明白。』

拉莫斯语塞:『是啊……我……我去找你吧。』

『别开玩笑了……我会尽快归队。唔，大概只能西班牙再见了。』梅西轻轻地笑起来——就算只是说了一堆废话，和他的小太阳聊天也会让人心情好多了。尤其是知道自己被关注着的时候。

察觉到梅西笑了，拉莫斯也松了一口气，开心地回应道:『那到时候再见！』他停顿了好久，最终愉快地说:『Leo,Sese爱你。』

『嗯。』梅西淡定地回应了一声。

-

登上飞机之前，拉莫斯接到卡西利亚斯的电话:『Sese，我不去澳大利亚的热身赛了。』

拉莫斯有那么一瞬间没明白卡西利亚斯的意思，问道:『怎么了Iker？你受伤了？』

『晚上会开新闻发布会，我觉得还是先告诉你一声比较好。』然后就果断地挂断了。

拉莫斯愣了好一会儿才反应过来卡西利亚斯是在说转会的事情。他下意识又把电话拨回去，想要质问几句，然后忽然抢在电话接通之前挂断了。

——何必呢。

既然已经到了开发布会昭告天下的地步，还能说些什么呢？他放下手机准备去和球队汇合，看着有说有笑的大家忽然觉得有点笑不出来了。没有人可以分享并肩的座位了，拉莫斯有点惆怅地倒头就睡。

他梦见一条裂缝，他以上帝视角看到他和梅西站在裂缝的两边相望，各自的身边都有很多很多同伴。他们估量着裂缝的宽度，觉得各自都可以跃过裂缝的一半。于是他们心有灵犀地同时起跳，在空中拥抱对方，然后相拥着坠落到裂缝里。裂缝里卷起的岩浆淹没了所有人。

拉莫斯转头看见舷窗外的天空，忽然觉得有点想哭。他冷静地盯着泛光的手机屏幕，编辑着需要下飞机之后立刻发出去的表达对他的队长的挽留与感谢的公关文字。

好像很简单。

拉莫斯把大段的文字删掉又重新打好，终于在飞机落地之前定下了稿子。他想起哈维离开的时候梅西近乎崩溃的大哭，忽然庆幸起自己表现得更像一个成年人。

他接到梅西的留言，支支吾吾半天之后就简简单单的一句：『不要太难过了。』

拉莫斯心里甜了一下，他想了半天怎么回复，是不是该天真地回上一大段类似于『Sese怎么会难过呢？Leo你也太小看Sese了！Sese才不会哭！』这样的话，然后觉得反而更显得自己在意——虽然确实……最后拉莫斯回了一句『知道了』，他看着屏幕慢慢黑下去，然后蹲下来看着更衣室里自己位置上的队长袖标，忽然有点发怔。


	17. Fire

其实他们本来应该都习惯了的。梅西没有了哈维，拉莫斯没有了卡西利亚斯。

梅西完全不习惯自己偶尔需要身为队长出场。他会忘记猜硬币，直接跑到中圈等着队长解决完那些琐事来开球。以前——哈维和伊涅斯塔至少有一个在场上的。他嫌队长袖标太重，虽然他通常并不需要做什么额外的事情。

拉莫斯不得不承认，他对这个袖标，这个位置已经觊觎了好久。之前有的时候，很少的时候，他可以戴着袖标首发出现在比赛场上，那种感觉——好极了。他担着整队的责任，他有管理场上的权利。然后现在他得到了……他不用再苦苦守候某个无关紧要的局面来戴上这个袖标，得到须臾的享受：这袖标是属于他的了。

两人躺在萨拉戈萨的床上，各自盯着天花板或者墙壁，心里各自天马行空，只有两个人的手握在一起。拉莫斯轻轻捏了捏梅西的手，带着笑意说：『这个夏天发生太多事啦。』然后重重地打了个哈欠。

梅西翻身面向他，随意回应着：『你怎么这么累的样子？』

『嘿Leo……』拉莫斯软绵绵地抱怨着，『因为你执意要求，Sese可是踢完整场比赛又快马加鞭地开车赶过来……下次见面换巴萨的比赛日，看你累不累……』

『好吧……那你快睡吧！』梅西抬起头凝视着窗外透进的微光里拉莫斯凌乱的头发，有些内疚的样子。

拉莫斯突然转过头来面对着梅西，坏笑着说：『没有Leo的晚安吻，Sese怎么睡得着呢？』

梅西笑着推了推拉莫斯的额头，取笑着：『这么说来，你在马德里没有合过眼？』

『那可不一样！』拉莫斯一本正经地板起脸，说，『现在明明知道天使就在身边，怎么可以轻易放过而不寻求一点祝福呢？』然后朝梅西靠了靠，闭上眼睛，一脸期待。

梅西拗他不过，满心欢喜地在他唇上啄了一口，轻声说：『晚安，Ser。』

『晚安。』拉莫斯回吻了梅西一下，然后心满意足地把自己变成平躺的姿势，乖乖闭上眼睛。

梅西轻轻拉了一下拉莫斯的手，也开始盯着天花板发呆。他听着拉莫斯呼吸声的变化，过了很久，忽然很轻很轻地开口：『我也不知道是为什么……』他停顿了一会儿，确定拉莫斯睡着了之后继续说，『本来叫你过来是有好多话想跟你说，但是你看着我的时候我却什么都说不出来了……』

『有好几次你没有正面对着我的时候我都想说……但是你一回头，我看到你那么亮的目光和笑容，又开不了口。』梅西停下来，又仔细确认了一下拉莫斯还沉在睡梦中。

『刚才你提到夏天发生了好多事情——是啊，这正是我想跟你说的。多相似啊，你失去了你的Iker，我失去了Xavi……他们都说，他会回来的……』

『我觉得……很不习惯。我知道俱乐部的人员流动很正常，但是我就是觉得恐慌和悲伤……我跟Andres说，他说不用担心还有他排在我前面呢；我跟Gerrad说，他只会说些没用的安慰的话，Cesc最喜欢当队长啦……』

『我看了皇马的比赛……总觉得你好像很适应失去了这么多年的老队长的比赛。有时候就想着也许问问你有用吧……可是……』

梅西闭上眼睛，久久地沉默了一会儿。然后说：『我真的不知道为什么，我不想问你这个问题，不想告诉你……其实我很不好。』他睁开眼睛，一大颗眼泪沿着眼角滑落到枕头上。

『你这样……会让Sese觉得，Sese是个对Leo来说没有用的人。』拉莫斯甚至没有睁开眼睛，语气平淡地说。语气中还带着些微的倦意。

『Ser……』梅西低呼一声，赶紧抽出还和拉莫斯交握着的手，拿袖子胡乱抹了抹眼角的泪。

拉莫斯缓缓坐起来，过了半天才开口：『你因为哈维的离开不习惯，我会吃醋，但是我能理解。但是，你可以让伊涅斯塔皮克法布雷加斯所有人都知道你不开心了，你需要安慰和帮助——却单单瞒着我，Sese的心很痛啊，Leo？』他气急反笑，笑着笑着泪水滑落，脸颊泪痕斑驳微微闪光。

梅西有点慌了，他也匆匆爬起来跪坐在拉莫斯旁边，只叫了一声『Ser……』就不知道还能解释些什么。

拉莫斯揉了揉额头，起身拎起扔在床边的外套就往外走。

梅西安静地坐了一会儿，无力地躺了回去。


	18. Enough

秋天似乎还没有到，但是肃杀萧瑟的气氛已经酝酿了出来。

拉莫斯在车里坐着度过了后半夜，清早的空气有些凉，他几乎是有些神志不清地醒过来，愣了好一会儿，大大地打了个喷嚏。他试着回忆了一下昨晚发生的事情，神情木然地回到家门口，想了很久，掏出钥匙打开门，走进去。

梅西已经起床了。他在厨房里试图加热昨天的面包，台子上还放着切好的碎蘑菇和奶酪。拉莫斯倚在厨房门框上，安静地看着。

梅西冷笑了一声：『怎么样，拉莫斯先生？又要提出分手了吗？』

『如你所愿，我们并不合适。』

并不合适。梅西在心里冷笑着——他们在一起有那么久了，最后就只是一句不合适么。他恼怒拉莫斯从来不懂他试图用语言以外的方式表达的所有情绪，却总是被对方的甜言蜜语哄得泥足深陷，不能自拔。

他又生气又悲伤，低低地说：『看起来似乎一切都是我的过错。』

『……』拉莫斯想了一会儿，说，『或者说我出轨了。』

梅西有那么一瞬间没有明白这句话的意思。

拉莫斯接着说：『上次闹分手之后，我在夜店……和别人上床了。』

梅西愣了一下——其实距离上次闹分手已经很久了，这一段平安无事的时间格外的长，或许就是在酝酿这次真正的分手吧。他出奇地愤怒，他全心全意爱着的口口声声说爱他的Ser在他们还是恋人关系的时候和别人上床了，怒气高到了极点他反而平静下来，只是咬了一下嘴唇，强笑着说：『好极了，正好我们都在这里，可以马上解决掉这房子。』

拉莫斯仔细地从钥匙串上解着这间房子的钥匙，钥匙圈很紧，他尝试着解了半天才终于把那把钥匙顺利地拿下来。梅西静静地看着，也没有了做早餐的心情，他关掉火，径直走过拉莫斯身边，抓起客厅茶几上自己的钥匙。

『吃过早餐再走吧。』拉莫斯走进厨房，接着梅西刚刚做了一半的早餐，重新打开了炉子。

-

之后他们就自然而然地分手了。

梅西仍然还有些疑虑，或者说一点期待——或许还会像之前的每一次一样，拉莫斯会重新回来，腆着脸要求复合，然后自己顺水推舟地同意。

然后过了很久，他都没有等到。

当他忽然发现，洁身自好了很久的拉莫斯忽然又开始频繁地出现在小报的花边新闻里的时候，梅西才忽然意识到……回不去了。这段关系真的就这么结束了。他像猛然醒悟一样开始无法抑制地痛哭失声，他看着电脑屏幕上循环播放的德比录像，哭得像个被悲剧电影感动得不能自已的观众。

-

『黑俄罗斯？』拉莫斯把推到自己面前的酒一饮而尽，皱眉嫌弃，『太苦了，我干嘛不直接喝苦艾酒。』

『小Sese看起来有心事嘛。』调酒师玩味地笑着。

拉莫斯露出人畜无害的阳光笑容：『Sese怎么可能有心事呢？大概唯一的心事……是吸引到的美女不够多吧。』他自己倒了一杯底的纯的威士忌，端着杯子找调酒师要冰块。

『你这段时间喝得太多了，我要考虑买皇马的对手胜了。』

拉莫斯无所谓地笑笑：『我还不至于耽误比赛……算了，你不卖我酒，我自己回家喝好了。』

扶着冰冷的瓷砖在厕所吐得一塌糊涂的时候，拉莫斯努力闭上眼睛，不去注意浮现在眼前的那个虚幻的影像。


	19. Drama

他在笑，那笑容明媚温柔，像春天落在伊比利亚半岛的第一缕阳光，融化了岸边阴暗的罅隙里薄薄的冰霜，温暖了盘虬的树根下初生的蘑菇。

他在奔跑，发丝扬起来就带起了整座城市的尖叫，衣角飘飞就是令人瞩目的焦点。他的脚尖在草地上踏出柔软的痕迹，五月的风呼啸在球场边的奖杯上，发出轻微的号角声。

他在战斗，看不见的硝烟弥漫着，像一只没有具象的怪兽延伸着它的触须。他穿过枪林弹雨，他浴火沐风，他像是无畏的屠龙勇士，利剑起落之间，就是千万人的福祉。

他在起舞，像湖畔永远优雅的天鹅，宝石般的眼珠映刻了看台上所有的欢呼雀跃；又像地中海边狂怒的海鸥，不知疲倦地追风逐浪，一程又一程。

七叶树下的少女在为他祈祷，鹅耳枥旁的巫师在为他求占，他的每一次呼吸，他的每一次心跳，他手臂滑落的瞬间，他小腿摆动的瞬间，都在诠释着完美。

他欢呼雀跃，北风会带来挪威海的巫妖为他唱起凯旋之歌，那迷惑了无数水手的塞壬的歌喉，却只为他单纯地歌唱。他兴奋发红的脸，像是山坡上的斑种草，延续了一整季的生机和春意。

他颓废退却，水仙也因他的落寞垂下了花瓣，顾影自怜的美少年会因他的悲伤而忘却湖水中的倒影，墨西塞斯也想要轻抚和亲吻他濡湿的额发。他落下的眼泪，像是北极圈上永不融化的冰晶，刺破了所有人的心。

他穿越过丛林，又穿越过纷乱的风雨。他踏上草皮，又踏上禁区的弧顶。

他停驻在那里，仰望苍穹。像是全世界唯一一个被神明眷顾的孩子，阳光在他的头顶绽放，浅紫色的番红花和风信子像潮水一般涌到他的身边，一圈一圈盛开如涟漪。湛蓝的天空中青鸟飞过，扇动翅膀发出扑棱棱的声音。

然后勋章菊在半空中飘荡，条纹的郁金香因病倒伏。他转身注意到花丛里显现的鹿的影子，伸出的手犹豫着，还是放了下来。他的目光像一支软绵绵的弩箭，在接触到鹿的皮毛的瞬间就滑落……像情人轻抚过的指间。雾气浓重得像是水蒸发了三天的浆糊，黏腻湿润的触感仿佛永远不会消失。然后鹿消失了。浓重的雾气也就此散开，白色的精灵从土地的缝隙轻快地飞起来，随着水雾飞向晴朗的天空。

天空蔚蓝明媚，枝桠间的新叶像是少年刚刚许下的梦想，他仰望着，依然仰望着。

他看那些希望膨胀成一朵白云，遮天蔽日，然后随风飘散。

他看那些梦想凝聚成一丛水晶，璀璨夺目，然后隐踪匿迹。

风起。

他抬手看指间的虚无散成须臾，那是他的身影。

海潮一阵一阵拍打着月光，沧浪一阵一阵地濯洗着夕阳。浪潮间人来人往，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

最终他跪倒，在人群之中哭泣，就像是在阳光里下起的大雨。


	20. Cancel

拉莫斯和梅西花了很长一段时间来适应他们真真正正地分手了这个事实。

其实说起来，他们原本的关系就没有那么紧密，若有若无的几次见面和隔三差五的短短的电话，再无其他。但是，周末的深夜，梅西看完一遍又一遍国家德比或者西班牙与阿根廷的比赛，或者打完一盘又一盘的游戏的时候，拉莫斯喝过一家又一家酒吧，或者挑逗过一个又一个美人的时候，他们忽然觉得，天亮得太晚了。

之前在萨拉戈萨，他们总是嫌天亮太快，相聚不久就又要各自驱车离去。

-

『队长现在好勤勉。』伊斯科得意地过掉拉莫斯，然后华丽丽地一个吊门。他似乎很满意这个过程，满脸的笑容看起来就差摇起尾巴拍小手了

拉莫斯叉着腰看着球落进球网，眯起眼睛：『说什么呢？』拉莫斯不太能够承认伊斯科那句『队长』忽然有点刺到他了——明明是适应得很好的——他皱起眉头，没有说什么。

那天卡西利亚斯回马德里取东西，正好碰到他，还笑着跟他说：『Sese啊，现在是队长了，还动不动拿牌，大家可就群龙无首了。』

那一刻，拉莫斯真想拖住卡西利亚斯，想要一边哭一边告诉他自己的情伤，然后让他永远的队长亲亲脸颊，就像每一次上场前一样。

然而他只是矜持地笑了笑，回答说：『放心吧。』

——放心吧，Sese一定会是个好队长。

然后就好像皇马的老队长施了什么魔法，拉莫斯觉得这队伍越来越难带。他看着自顾自颠球的伊斯科，想到这孩子的转会绯闻，忽然问道：『诶，你会走么？』

『什么？』伊斯科开心地用肩膀和头分别顶了一下球，完全没有听到拉莫斯的话。

『没什么。』拉莫斯面无表情地弯了弯嘴角，扔下伊斯科自己离开了球场。

『Sese！』伊斯科一下子扑到了拉莫斯背上。

拉莫斯不自觉笑得一本满足。

-

『A……Andres又不能上场？』

『至少是不能首发。』恩里克看着面前紧紧抿起嘴唇的梅西，感觉有点发愁，『队长的次序，是大家投票出来的……你……』

『我知道，我没问题的。』梅西重重地咬了一下下唇，留下一瞬间的白色的牙印。他沉默着，转身去更衣室换上队服，穿上战靴，戴上——巴萨的，两层的，队长袖标。

就是一场普通的，几乎没有什么机会输掉的比赛而已。梅西镇定地抓了抓头发，皱起眉头。出场之前他翻了翻手机的通讯录，先快速地滑到靠近最后的位置——哈维，唔，还是算了。然后他缓缓地往前划，直到有一瞬间，各式各样的Sergio占满了整块屏幕。

梅西失笑，忽然觉得整个人都轻松了起来。是的，没什么难的嘛。

梅西挂起微笑，拍拍首发队员们的肩膀，然后和替补队员们击掌。恩里克也蹭了一个击掌，颇有些意外地叹道：『还真是说到做到啊，厉害厉害。』替补席上他又跟伊涅斯塔讨论着：『还挺像模像样的是吧。』

『他又不是没做过队长，阿根廷可比巴萨难带多了。』

『不一样的……总之他做得挺好的。』

『教练的意思……』伊涅斯塔一本正经地板起脸，『我应该退位让贤了？』

『想都别想。』恩里克看着场上的队长，满眼骄傲。


	21. Blue

『喂喂！Gerrard，冷静点！』梅西紧了紧手臂上的两层队长袖标，紧张地拉住因为被皇马前锋近乎羞辱地过掉而激动起来的皮克。

皮克稍微挣了一下，死死地盯住大肆庆祝的本泽马，好一会儿才长吐一口气，安抚着自己的小队长：『没事Leo，我很好。』

梅西还有些忐忑，因为伊涅斯塔的伤，他第一次在国家德比戴上了队长袖标。

戴上袖标以来他一直有点恍惚，站在中线和拉莫斯交换三角旗和拥抱的时候，两个人看起来都非常镇定——非常地镇定，但是梅西忽略不掉拉莫斯格外激动的心跳——久别重逢的那一种。当然，他自己也非常不争气地脸红了。

没事没事，国家德比本来就应该紧张和兴奋的。

梅西这么宽慰自己。

伯纳乌的白色浪潮铺天盖地，像大西洋深处炽热的热泉。梅西静静地看了周遭一圈，忽然感到一阵无力。

他接过布拉沃递过来的足球，一步一步走向中圈准备发球——赢球才是最重要的，其他的一切都是无关紧要的。

退防的拉莫斯招呼着两个边后卫回到自己的位置，和弯腰摆球的梅西擦肩而过。

——是的，他比自己要适应这个角色多了。

梅西觉得有点悲伤，拉莫斯一向能轻易做到所有他不敢想不可及的事情。他再次摸了摸手臂上的队长袖标，努力做出没有被这沉甸甸的袖标压垮的样子。

之后的比赛完全是巴萨占据了主动，梅西助攻苏亚雷斯得分。十分钟后皮克疑似越位的头球被吹无效，心中有火的皮克显得十分不忿，念念叨叨地走回本方半场。

梅西有点担心皮克会控制不住自己的情绪，跑上前去抱了一下这头大熊，皮克勉强停止了抱怨，向梅西笑了笑。

-

拉莫斯心里无比烦躁，被追平，场面上也毫无优势，还差点被反超比分。

纳瓦斯絮絮叨叨地抱怨着他不算太成功的造越位差点造成了那个反超比分的进球，更让他觉得难以平静。他回头狠狠地盯了一眼无辜的守门员，以队长的身份让对方噤声。他看向前场，看到梅西和皮克偎在一起，一时有点气不打一处来，然后猛然发现是自己太自作多情了。

他摇摇头，下意识地回头看了一眼本来是卡西利亚斯站的位置——目光有些痴缠。

他忽然感觉自己像个垂垂老矣地将军，在指挥着一场必败的战争。

其实比分只是平，皇马并非没有机会。

但是满场地欢呼和歌声就好像屏蔽在了拉莫斯的耳膜之外，他站在场中像是在看一场默剧，他竭力呼喊，他听不到回应，或许也是根本没有人听到。

他甩了甩头发，固定的发胶再也甩不出当年水淋淋湿漉漉的样子。

巴萨再次把进攻线推到了禁区附近，拉莫斯俯下身体，紧张地卡住身位，观察着球的线路的变化。

除了防守，防守，拉莫斯再也想不了其他的事情。

什么卡西利亚斯，什么梅西，都随着滚动的足球烟消云散。

拉莫斯忽然觉得一阵泪意。

然后看到巴萨球员突破了卡塞米罗的抢断，他补位上去，一记干脆利落的滑铲，成功将球捅给了队友，将球远远开出去。巴萨球员被他的小腿绊倒，摔在了禁区里。

虽然防守动作毫无问题，拉莫斯还是担心被判点球，急匆匆爬起来伸手去拉倒在禁区里的巴萨球员。

——梅西。

凭着身体的本能完成了防守的拉莫斯有点恍惚，他完全没有发现这次防守的巴萨球员正是梅西。

他的手凝在空中，不用回头他也知道，巴萨球员大概都在向裁判施压。

梅西低着头，伸出手握住他的手借力起身，然后径直跑开了。

——真绝情。拉莫斯苦笑着回到自己的位置，默默想着：一直走不出来的看来只有自己一个人。


	22. Arrow

最终双方以1：1的比分握手言和。梅西觉得膝盖隐隐作痛，似乎是在被拉莫斯放倒那次出的问题，不过应该无关紧要。和裁判组进行了握手的惯有程序之后，他试着抹按了按有点痛的部位，走向队医。

然后他忽然想到应该要去客队看台向来到马德里的巴萨球迷表示一下感谢，又急匆匆地跟着已经走向客队看台的队友们走过去鼓掌和致意。

梅西觉得膝盖之间的痛开始逐渐加深了，他不敢再多走，拉住最近的皮克说明了情况，两人一起走回更衣室。

『……这是怎么了？』刚刚接受了赛后采访，还逗留在球员通道里的拉莫斯不好对这相互扶持的两个人视而不见，出于礼貌向皮克打了个招呼。

皮克没好气地哼了一声，没有理他。

『受伤了？』拉莫斯有些心惊，终于看向梅西，径直蹲下去碰了碰他的膝盖。

『不用你假惺惺。』皮克推开拉莫斯，扶着梅西径直走了过去。

拉莫斯苦笑一记，连关心的立场都不能有了啊。他尴尬得有点不知所措，只好自顾自地搭台阶，故意调侃道：『Gerard你越来越没礼貌了。』

『恕我多嘴，』梅西没有回头，只是冷笑着回应拉莫斯，『我受伤也好，Gerard不礼貌也好，巴萨球员的事情，与你无关。』

拉莫斯愣住了，没想到自己的好心和戏谑换来的只是这么冷冰冰的话，他感觉心脏一瞬间被冻得吱嘎作响，然后因为太过冰冷，陡然一阵滚烫窜到大脑，他也冷笑：『真抱歉，小队长，Sese忘了你从来不需要Sese的关心。』

那天夜里梅西向「睡着」的拉莫斯示弱的场景又一次浮现在梅西脑海中。他强忍着上涌的泪意，假装不动声色地回答说：『是啊，我们有什么相互关心的必要吗——我们，有什么关系么？』

『我们不是注定的永远的对手吗？』拉莫斯随意地甩了甩头发，几乎笑出了眼泪。

连皮克都有些听不下去了，他低声吼着：『你们够了！』

拉莫斯毫不犹豫地一把掀开他：『这里没有你插嘴的地方。』

梅西伸手拦了一下，怒气冲冲地挑衅道：『在你们自己的地盘就可以恣意妄为吗！』

拉莫斯气急反笑：『拜托啊小队长！护短也要看看前因后果吧！』

『比不上你们这么懂得怎么维护所谓的荣誉，我只知道场上场下都不让我的队员受到不公正的待遇。』这话有些过了，梅西似乎有点口不择言。

察觉到梅西在讽刺皇马与西足协或者欧足联有不清不楚的交易，拉莫斯也忍不住了：『说得好像骗来抢来的所谓「公平」就是真正的公正一样。』

两人互不相让地瞪着对方，谁也不肯为自己过激的、罔顾事实的嘲讽道歉。

就像海鸟和鱼群永远不可能共同翱翔，本来就不应该重合的轨迹终究有背离的那一天。

梅西看着拉莫斯的硬邦邦的抹满发胶的棕发，觉得一种从未有过的陌生。他最后深深看了一眼，仿佛要把那双眼睛刻在心里——不，不必了。那一瞬间梅西为自己地留恋感到有些羞耻。他最终释然一笑，缓缓地转身，拖着越来越痛的膝盖往客队的更衣室一步步挪动。

拉莫斯安静地看着，小小地退了半步，然后快步走向反方向的主队更衣室，温柔地带上了门。

仿佛是空间中相交的两条直线，不知道多少年才修来的缘分让他们彼此接近，却在简简单单的交汇之后又各自远离。

那是命定的线条吧。

-

从此一生为敌，没有相爱，只有相杀。

 

ThEnd


	23. 番外……

“好了不错不错收工了，来来来吃饭吃饭！”

“yooooooooooo还有牛肉的！”皮克怪叫一声先行抢下了放在最上面有大块牛肉的盒饭。

“皮克你放下那是我特地点的！”梅西哀嚎一声追了上去，“Ser你看他……”

拉莫斯笑嘻嘻地招呼着说：“过来吧，Sese说了两份，这里还有。”

梅西回头看了一眼，确定拉莫斯手上确实还有一份牛肉的盒饭，才放过了皮克，走回来接过拉莫斯献上的殷勤。

拉莫斯耸耸眉毛：“不感谢一下我吗？”

“谢你个大头鬼！”梅西轻轻踹了他一脚，头也不抬地拆着饭，“铲得我疼死啦！”

“是嘛？”拉莫斯鬼笑着凑近，“那Sese给你揉揉？”

梅西瞪了他一眼，死死护住自己的牛肉。

拉莫斯噗地笑出声：“谁要抢你的肉了……真是小气得很。”

“诶说真的，”皮克抱着饭盒坐到他们俩对面，“你俩演得真好，虐得我肝颤。”

“是嘛！”拉莫斯很高兴地接话，恭维道：“傻大个你也演得不错！推动剧情发展的大手诶哈哈哈哈哈！还有那句‘一做解千愁’简直太经典了！”

“这个剧本啊！简直写得我都不知道怎么说好了！总之我的角色终于不是扮傻的了真是太谢谢作者了。”

“等下次你演主角的时候你就可劲哭吧。”

“嘿嘿嘿，”皮克被撩起了聊天的兴致，“我都能想像会有多少脆弱的观众被感动得一把鼻涕一把泪了……诶卧槽我的肉呢？！！！！”

拉莫斯正在偷偷的把皮克饭里的最后一块牛肉偷偷转移到梅西嘴里，梅西囫囵把肉咬到嘴里，一本满足地笑了。

“我说跳蚤，你还吃！再吃Sese就抱不动你了！”

“谁说抱不动！”拉莫斯护犊子地把梅西揽到怀里，笑得一脸灿烂，“多重我都抱得动。”

皮克做了一个“看不下去了”的表情，端着饭去找别人抢菜去了。

拉莫斯看了一眼梅西，顿时沉下脸：“你还真的全都吃了！”

“T^T”梅西一脸委屈。

“你的伤不能吃这么多肉好不好！”拉莫斯恨铁不成钢地拍了拍梅西的头顶，“就这一次，下次吃全素了。”

“Ser……”梅西闷闷不乐地扒拉着剩下的饭。

“乖，”拉莫斯自顾自咬着一团绿油油的青菜送到梅西口里。

皮克等人假装没有闻到恋爱的酸臭味。

-

“这部片子终于拍完了，太累了。”回到家里，梅西解着外套瘫倒在沙发上，却还有些兴致勃勃地问道，“之后去哪里休假？要好好放松一下啊……”

“海边？还是山里？你先说个大概的范围呗。”说话间拉莫斯已经脱得露出精赤的上身，走到沙发旁边俯身亲吻懒洋洋的梅西。

“唔……想去找这个剧本的作者然后揍TA一顿……”梅西吻到动情伸手抱住拉莫斯的头，然后猛然推开他，骂道，“不管去哪里我得先去找找罗纳尔多把他的发胶全扔掉！你干嘛跟着他抹发胶！这硬邦邦的头发太恶心了！”

“这不是剧本需要嘛……”拉莫斯心不在焉地试着解开梅西的衬衫。

梅西嫌弃：“你先去把头发洗了。”

“要不……”拉莫斯坏坏一笑，“你来帮Sese洗吧。”

-

“喂！拉莫斯你个禽兽！”

“不怪Sese啊你自己掉进去的！”

“你故意的！”

“诶怎么办Leo！Sese的手它不听使唤！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈住手啊Ser！”

-

水声渐渐平息了，别的什么声音响了起来。

蹲在一边听壁脚的蔻子擦了擦额头上的汗：“暂时不用挨揍了……逃过一劫……逃过一劫……”


End file.
